


The Nutcracker

by EllenMarieP



Series: Thomas Barrow Christmas Prompts [17]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff, Insecurities, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenMarieP/pseuds/EllenMarieP
Summary: Part 17 of the Christmas prompt challenge. Not my best but hey ho.Nutcracker – “I can’t believe we have to watch the nutcracker, ballet is stupid”Thomas and Jimmy are both insecure but they love each other really.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Series: Thomas Barrow Christmas Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030419
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: A Very Thomas Barrow Christmas 2020





	The Nutcracker

**The Nutcracker**

“I can’t believe we have to watch the nutcracker; ballet is stupid.”

“Just because you can’t do it doesn’t mean it’s stupid.”

“Why would I want to do ballet? I’m a man, men don’t do ballet.”

“Then why do all ballets have men in them?”

“Well…I…erm…”

Thomas smirked as he listened to the conversation between Daisy and Jimmy in the kitchen. The grumpy footman was supposed to be fetching the tea to the drawing-room but he somehow managed to take more than five minutes, so Carson sent Thomas to investigate. He had no idea how the conversation he was eavesdropping on started but he was going to have to interrupt before Carson decided to see where **_he_** was, and so he stepped around the door to do just that. Watching them both jump in surprise held no satisfaction for him whatsoever of course.

“What’s this?”

“Jimmy doesn’t think men do ballet Mr Barrow, but I were telling him that all ballets have men in. Playing princes and lords and the like. I think it’s beautiful.”

“Pfft. You would, you’re a girl.”

Thomas sighed, he’d never admit it, but it hurt when Jimmy behaved like this. He knew he had an ego, but he wished Jimmy wasn’t so caught up on looking ‘manly’ to everyone, it made Thomas worry that their relationship was just fun for him and would come to an end the moment Jimmy met the girl of his dreams. It made Thomas worry that he’d yet again signed himself up to have his heart broken.

There was no such thing as ‘manly’ in Thomas’ opinion, and work could be done by anyone given the opportunity or more importantly if they’re given the money. It was his dream to combine clocks and fashion and open his own store but the money he’d need would take him until he retired to save up, what would be the point after that?

Unfortunately, Thomas little reverie combined with Jimmy’s word choice managed to put the under butler in an instantly foul mood.

“Look, neither of you has time for this, Carson wants the tea in the drawing-room yesterday. Daisy, I appreciate that you like ballet but that doesn’t mean everyone else has to alright? And James, I fail to see how a man doing ballet isn’t ‘manly’. Men have been dancing for far longer than you’ve been falling over while opening jam jars. Now pick up that tray and get upstairs!”

Jimmy flushed bright red as he picked up the tray without a word a made a hasty exit back up to the library. Daisy just looked a Thomas with big round eyes that made him feel like he’d kicked a puppy, but he wasn’t in the mood for playing nicely so he simply turned on the spot and followed the footman at a slightly steadier pace that was absolutely not a march.

**Later that night…**

Thomas had just finished washing and was sat in his undershirt and trousers when Jimmy walked into his room and closed the door behind him. His bad mood from earlier had abated somewhat but he was still feeling a little put-out and insecure which led to Jimmy’s attempt at a smile being met with a rather blank look.

“I’m sorry Thomas. I know you don’t like it, but I can’t help it. I just…worry that people will think less of me if they find out I’m…you know. I’m still new to this but I **_do_** love you, you know that don’t you?”

He didn’t quite melt but Thomas did feel slightly reassured.

“Sometimes I think I do. Look at us eh…a right insecure pair.”

“Part of what makes us perfect for each other.”

“Sap.”

“Grouch.”

With that they were both laughing together. One of the beauties of their relationship was that they could never stay angry with each other for long and they had an unspoken rule to never go to bed angry, it made the single bed a little awkward. Jimmy quickly changed into the spare set of pyjamas he kept in Thomas’ wardrobe and hopped onto the bed, putting himself into the perfect position to be cuddled. Thomas quirked an eyebrow at him before changing himself and climbing into bed behind Jimmy, locking his arms around him and pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

“I still can’t believe we have to watch the Nutcracker.”

“It’s a school production in the village it’s not like you have to dress up.”

“Still stupid.”

“You’re stupid.”

“Hey!”

“Go to sleep.”

“Not stupid.”

“Sleep.”

“Not a dog.”

“Do you want to go back to your own room?”

“Sleeping.”

“Good boy.”


End file.
